fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mariah Redcaster
Mariah is one of the most well known members of the Thousand Lions Guild, because her father is one of the most dangerous wizards to roam the planet. Because of her heritage she is easily hated by those who have just met her, against those that have gotten to know her. Appearance Mariah is a beautiful young woman with clear skin and hazel colored eyes. Her hair is a long dark brown that reaches down to her lower back. She often wears a brown blazer over a black shirt with fitted brown pants and black boots around the guild hall. However whenever she's on a job she tends to go a little less casual. She wears a small brown jacket with no sleeves, matching arm sleeves and gloves, with shorts and leather boots. Personality Mariah may come off as bossy at first but when you get to know he she never seems wrong about anything. She over analyzes things and judges what to do off her moral compass. She does whatever she feels is right. History She was left doorstep of a random couple that took her in. For all her life she was one of them, their child, their daughter. She grew up different from her family she knew that much but never knew why. She was adept at destruction, and breaking things even if she didn't try to. She grew up with little friends. She never tried to hurt them but always found a way. All the kids started to avoid her out of fear so she was alone. But her family stuck with her. Her father took the initiative and sent her to an exclusive magic academy where she could hone her skills. In a months time she was the number one student, her abilities rivaled those of her teachers, sometimes exceeded them. Throughout the 4 years she was there she had no equal, no challenge, and no one to call her friend. By age 16 she graduated and returned to her home to find it in shambles. The man who did it stood at the center of town, his name was Arion Redcaster. When Arion first saw her he remained still and peaceful. He brushed past her and apologized. Mariah tried to follow him but he knocked her out and disappeared. When she awoke there was a note left that read; To my daughter Mariah, seek me out when you're stronger. Sincerely, Arion. For the next year she trained herself to the brink of death on the daily. She eventually met a wall she couldn't break through. She thought she had reached her limit. She met a young man by the name of Leo Souleon on the same job. They worked together and afterwards Leo asked her to join their guild. She was promised strong opponents and friends, something she's always wanted. Magic and Abilities Mariah is a natural prodigy and a nimble tank. She has high offensive and defensive capabilities. Throughout her life she pushed herself to the wall pushing it further and further. Physical Abilites Physically Mariah is powerful. She may not look like it but she has incredible strength, breaking through large boulders with a single strike. She can also take what she dishes out. Earth Magic She picked this style of magic up during her time at the Magic Academy since they had no professors with Crash Magic. Her arsenal of Earth Magic is incredibly large. She learned every form, nearly every spell, and created a few of her own. Now she is so proficient in the style she can now use less magic power to achieve the same effect as she would've when she first started. More powerful attacks take less power than they did before. Crash Magic As a child she unintentionally used this magic over and over. Now as an adult she only uses it in special situations. She is careful not to use it unless absolutely necessary. However show as forced to use it a few times, showcasing her inability to fully control it. Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Earth Magic User Category:Crash Mage Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Thousand Lions